21 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Daleko od szosy - odc. 3/7 - Ania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Wiadomości Moja Sobota; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:35 Pogoda Moja Sobota; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Mistrz Tygrys, odc. 52 (Tigger A Yo - Yo); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Kto to wymyślił?, odc. 21 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Teraz Miki! - Miki i foczka, odc. 11 (Mickey and the Sael); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Przygody Hucka Finna (Adventures of Huck Finn, The) 103'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Stephen Sommers; wyk.:Elijah Wood, Courtney B. Vance, Robbie Coltrane, Jason Robards, Ron Perlman, Dana Ivey; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Jak to działa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Ace Ventura Junior (Ace Ventura Jr. Pet Detective) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:David M. Evans; wyk.:Josh Flitter, Emma Lockhart, Austin Rogers, Ann Cusack; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Kabaretowe Hity Wszechczasów; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Potwór, odc. 24 (The Big Monster); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Szósty Zmysł (Sixth Sense, the) - txt str.777 102'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:M. Night Shyamalan; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Haley Joel Osment, Toni Colette; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Męska rzecz... - Bezsenność (Insomnia) 113'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Christopher Nolan; wyk.:Al Pacino, Hilary Swank, Robin Williams, Maura Tierney; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - Piekielne psy (Hellhounds) 83'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Ricky Schroder; wyk.:Scott Elrod, J.A. Woods, Adam Butcher, Ben Cross; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Nieustraszony (Huo Yuan Jia (aka Jet Lee's Fearless)) 99'; film akcji kraj prod.Chiny, USA, Hongkong (2006); reż.:Ronny Yu; wyk.:Jet Li, Betty Sun, Dong Yong, Shidou Nakamura, Collin Chou; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Rafał Siwulec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Korzenie Europy - Taniec z mieczami. Opowieść o Franciszku Pospisilu. (Dancing for the Camera); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 687 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 688 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Familijna Dwójka - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 2 Mróz w Śrubziemiu (Muddle Earth ep. Ice Cold in Muddle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 47 Wrotki (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les patins); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Droga do EURO - magazyn; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Czworonożna matematyczka - odc. 1 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 1 / 10) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Miko Reilly; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 65; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 The Voice of Poland - Live; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Otepaa (sprint); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Tarnów 2011; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Szwecja ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Szwecja ( I poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Szwecja ( II poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 18; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 18; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kino relaks - Miłość, kawa i pies (Heavy Petting) 88'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Marcel Sarmiento; wyk.:Malin Akerman, Kevin Sussman, Brendan Hines, Steven Rosen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Benefis Salonu Niezależnych. Jak było naprawdę (1); program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Zabij mnie, glino 115'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Piotr Machalica, Anna Romantowska, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Tomasz Lengren, Maria Pakulinis, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marek Barbasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Nic śmiesznego 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Marek Kondrat, Maciej Kozłowski, Jerzy Bończak, Wojciech Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:15 Przygody Animków (61) - serial animowany 07:45 Przygody Animków (62) - serial animowany 08:15 Pies Huckleberry (11) - serial animowany 08:25 Pies Huckleberry (12) - serial animowany 08:35 Pies Huckleberry (13) - serial animowany 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (1) - serial animowany 09:15 Scooby-Doo (17) - serial animowany 09:45 Gang Misia Yogi (5) - serial animowany 10:15 Ewa gotuje (135) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Moja dziewczyna - komediodramat 12:50 Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna 14:55 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15:50 Fałszywa dwunastka 2 - komedia 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (5) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (240): Fryzjer - serial komediowy 20:05 Witajcie w dżungli - film przygodowy 22:15 Psychopata - film sensacyjny 00:55 Polowanie na Eagle One - film sensacyjny 02:40 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03:40 Zza kamery... (35) - magazyn filmowy 03:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Mango - telezakupy 08:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (2 / 10) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn poranny 10:55 Na Wspólnej 9 - Omnibus - serial obyczajowy 12:35 Milion w minutę - teleturniej 13:35 Top Model. Zostań modelką II - reality show 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso (2 / 8) - serial dokumentalny 15:10 Kobieta na krańcu świata (3 / 10) - serial dokumentalny 15:45 Julia - Omnibus - telenowela 18:05 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - serwis informacyjny 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Poznaj mojego tatę - komedia 22:15 Wojna Harta - film wojenny 00:50 Dowody zbrodni VI (11 / 23) - serial kryminalny 01:50 Arkana magii - program interaktywny 03:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03:25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 04:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Bydgoszcz 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Everyday English 08:00 Ahora Espanol 08:15 Magazyn pałucki 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Eko-opcja 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 52 (odc. 52); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Parlament i Prezydencja odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Artego Bydgoszcz - CCC Polkowice 18:30 Zbliżenia, pogoda 19:00 Elementarz mam 19:25 Włocławek. Likwidacja dzielnicy biedoty 19:40 Śladami powstańców styczniowych 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Zbliżenia, sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Paparazzi, rekiny z Lazurowego Wybrzeża (Paparazzi! Sharks of the French Riviera/Paparazzi de la cote d’azur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:58 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:27 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:10 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 52 (odc. 52); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 12; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:12 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:09 Paparazzi, rekiny z Lazurowego Wybrzeża (Paparazzi! Sharks of the French Riviera/Paparazzi de la cote d’azur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 52 (odc. 52); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Debata po europejsku; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Parlament i Prezydencja odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Tradycja nie umiera - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:51 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 346* Śmiech i łzy Ilony; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 347* Milion dolarów; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 348* Wypędzony; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 349* Sztywniak; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 350* Kozy i barany; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:50 Gazda z Diabelnej - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Parada oszustów - odc. 3/4* - Tajny detektyw; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Dole i niedole Ułana Krechowieckiego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 60 - Urwisko - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (46) Nad Dunajem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 464 - Nauczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Każde dotknięcie zostawia ślad. Alina Szapocznikow 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Zakrzewska, Joanna Turowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL (72); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 866; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 45 "Magda" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 46 "Nie ma czasu do stracenia" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - W Hiszpanii; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 44* "Tajna broń" - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Warszawa 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Dariusz Gajewski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, Dominika Ostałowska, Lech Mackiewicz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Bartosz Żukowski, Witold Wieliński, Sławomir Grzymkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Dole i niedole Ułana Krechowieckiego 25'; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 866; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - W Hiszpanii; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Czas honoru - odc. 44* "Tajna broń"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Warszawa 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Dariusz Gajewski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, Dominika Ostałowska, Lech Mackiewicz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Katarzyna Bujakiewicz, Bartosz Żukowski, Witold Wieliński, Sławomir Grzymkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 7:00 Basket+ 7:10 Łapu capu 7:25 Kingsajz 9:15 Panna niezwykła i jej kariera 9:50 Siostrzyczki 11:35 Szczęśliwy dzień 13:30 Choroby na sprzedaż 14:30 Cudowny świat przyrody Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 15:00 Ryś i spółka 16:50 Uczciwy przekręt Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 17:35 Barbakan 18:00 Szukając Erica 20:00 Scott Pilgrim kontra świat 21:55 Och, Karol II 23:45 Bez litości: Miasto w ogniu Odcinek: 4 1:20 Pozwól mi wejść 3:15 Chrzest 4:50 Telepasja 5:00 Aktualności filmowe 5:30 Muzyka 6:00 Łapu capu ekstra 6:30 Muzyka HBO 6:00 Czekając na wieczność 7:35 Dorastająca nadzieja Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 8:00 Starcie tytanów 9:45 Iniemamocni 11:40 Trener 13:05 Policja zastępcza 14:55 Tort weselny 16:25 Toy Story III 18:10 Dorastająca nadzieja Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 18:35 Gorzko-słodki 20:25 Rozprawa z Darwinem 22:00 Kontra: Operacja Świt Odcinek: 5 22:45 Kontra: Operacja Świt Odcinek: 6 23:35 Zanim odejdą wody 1:10 Matki i córki 2:40 Hooligans II: Do ostatniej krwi 4:15 Simon Konianski Cinemax 6:00 Dzielny Despero 7:35 Ostatnie metro 9:45 Moi bracia 11:15 Trzecia gwiazda 12:45 Burza 15:05 Tylko tydzień 16:40 Grinch: świąt nie będzie 18:25 Dzielny Despero 20:00 Ekspres - bohater futbolu 22:10 Kłamstwo o czterech twarzach 23:40 Nie jestem Harrym Jensonem 1:20 Gra w wisielca 3:10 W książce i na ekranie Odcinek: 22 3:35 Bez skazy FilmBox 6:20 Shirley Temple show - Leniwy smok 7:25 Najwspanialszy Prezent 10:10 Klinika Mercy Peak Odcinek: 31 11:00 Klinika Mercy Peak Odcinek: 32 12:00 The Mystery of Black Rose Castle Odcinek: 3 12:40 Bonanza 13:40 Totalna zagłada Odcinek: 1 15:30 Totalna zagłada Odcinek: 2 17:20 Mężczyzna moich marzeń 19:00 Poznaj moją mamę 21:00 Ucieczka w kosmos i wojny Rozjemców Odcinek: 1 22:45 Pocałunek krewniaków 0:40 Scoop Odcinek: 1 1:40 Wszystko gra 3:40 Urzędowanie Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Bydgoszcz z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2012 roku